Birthday Tales
by tinkyrae
Summary: WELL wrote this for Halloween and under some false information that Roy Harper's birthday was Oct 31. It's actually Nov. 1st... Enjoy anyways. Jinx and Roy. I don't own Teen Titans. Mature Content: High.


Roy Harper, famous archer and a amazing hero of his time, had been staring at his bedroom ceiling for what seemed like hours now. His face was scowled as he couldn't believe he was being dragged out on a night like this. Out of all nights, like this, "Can't we just stay in?" He asked in a pathetic voice. He should be more understanding it was a big deal but his sparky girlfriend of two months, always had loved this time of year. "I know you want to make it special but this is like the worst night to do it."

The woman had bright pink eyes that sparkled when the corner of her lips curved up. "Tonight baby. No other night will work." She winked at him walking towards the bathroom. "You're in for a treat." She purred her face showing him that only tonight would he experience such excitement.

He let out a deep groan as his hands came up to his eyes. "Ugh! Can't we just have sex, get ice cream and call it a night?" He begged.

"We can do that too, but first I've planned something very special for you." She responded going into the bathroom. "Now, A or B?" Jinx questioned through the half opened door.

"A or B what?" He asked still rubbing his eyes.

"Just pick a letter Red." she snapped back, her personality coming through in that moment. She had decided to do her make up first.

"A or B?" He mumbled understand breath. "Apple or Banana.. ass or boobs, Gah. I can't handle this pressure. Aaaa Baaa. Hmm." He murmured tapping his chin. "Well she does have a perfect ass.. but her boobs are also... very nice... " he exhaled and sat up. "I chose B."

A long time later Jinx came out dressed as Elvira mistress of the dark. The dress clung to her curves with a sweetheart plunging neckline. A slit up to her thigh showed her fishnets as she adjusted her wig. Everything fit like a dream, she knew he'd be panting by the end of the night. "Well, what do you think?"

Everything shuddered against his skin as he gaped at her. "Good Lord. I get to fuck you in that costume right?" He begged already picturing her riding him as he kissed that sweet spot of skin between her breasts.

This made her smile with what only could be called as devilish. She came over and began brushing her hand along his inner thigh. "Only if you come play with me tonight. Then sure baby you can, or I have another one for your eyes only for later." Her warm sultry voice spreading goosebumps up and down his arms. "Going to get dressed baby?"

He sighed, "Fine, I'll commit, only because I want to watch you in that sexy little number." He got up running his fingers across her ass, before walking over to his closet. He hadn't planned on any sort of costume so he made do with what he already had. He came out less than five minutes later in a button up shirt, dress slacks and thin black tie. His hair fell slightly in his face as he looked down at her. "This will have to do."

Her eyes lingered on his body for a long moment. She had to admit he did know how to clean up nice. "That's my big man." She carefully kissed his cheek not wanting to leave a mark there and began putting on her heels.

Once they were dressed he walked into the hallway. "Where we off to baby?" He asked linking arms with her.

"I told you it's a surprise baby." She had worked with Garth for two weeks planning the perfect surprise party for him. It was filled with all his favorites. Everything was perfected.

He nodded. "Okay so you must be driving then?" He questioned.

She gave him a 'you're joking right?' look as she held up her keys to her Mitsubishi Spyder. As He climbed into her white car the soft floral scent from her air fresher filled his nose. He let his eyes watch her legs as she moved and easily slid into the drivers seat. Soft punk rock moved through the stereo as he let his hand fall against her thigh. She drove straight to his favorite club very lively and known for a place to have a good drink. Garth and Jinx rented the VIP floor. As she parked in front of the valet she smirked, "I got us on the list for tonight."

Climbing out of the car, all he could do was shake his head in disbelief "Wow you're amazing, you know that?" He pressed his hand to hers as they walked into the club.

They made it to the third and top floor. It was decorated for both Halloween and his birthday. With his favorite drink being placed in his hand by Garth as he walked in the door. Jinx whispered in his ear. "Happy birthday baby, I always knew Halloween was my favorite day of the year. But now I know it's because it's the day the world gave me you."

With his heart fluttering at her words he gave her a perfect smile as he kissed her cheek. "I'm lucky that I found the perfect woman." He gave Garth a man hug. "Thanks for this man."

Garth shook his head. "It was mostly Jinx man, she knows you so well."

Jinx smiled as all his friends cheered out _**'Happy Birthday!'**_ She pulled him into the dance floor. She brushed her body over his. "Oh it's just starting love." 

Roy grabbed her and spun around. "You're the best baby." He honestly had never really cared for his birthday, however thanks to her he seemed to fill slightly better that his birthday was on a national holiday.

Jinx pushed her body tighter to his. Her cat eyes sparking as she gave him a devious smile. "So I can't decided if I want to suck you dry tonight, or fuck you until your body feels like Jello."

Roy groaned at the thought, only a relationship with her would mean such pleasure for him. "Oh baby you're such a tease." He whispered grabbing her hips roughly.

"What would you prefer?"she asked dancing with him in the low light out the club.

He hummed looking around pressing his cheek to hers. "Maybe a little of both, I can't help but love that sinful tongue of yours."

She licked her lips deliberately and slowly taunting him with the very thing he desired. "Maybe we'll "cuddle" in a booth later." She winked and nodded her head towards the booths that were lower dimmed for a more quiet type atmosphere.

He smiled as they danced moving against each other. After the song ended he looked at her. "Maybe a drink Clover?" 

"sure," She dipped a bit pushing her hips tighter to his. "I love how you feel against me." Everything from her mouth was more of a way to provoke him, and with every move he was just getting closer and closer to pulling her to the wall and having his way with her.

His lips curled into a sinful smiled as he wrapped his arm around her. "I love the way you look."

"I told you, tonight would be fun." She replied turning to look at him. "Wanna get that drink?" He nodded walking from the club floor and to the bar. She placed her drink order and turned, "I'll go get us a booth." She kissed his cheek and found a corner hidden one that would work perfect for them.

He didn't have to wait long before he grabbed their drinks and walked until he spotted her. He nodded and thanked people as they pass by most he knew from being a superhero others seemed at least familiar. He placed her drink down and slid in. He took a long drink of his scotch and sighed. It was turning into a perfect night.

Jinx scooted closer to him drinking her own drink, she as quickly as she appeared then slowly disappeared under the table. Roy shifted as he looked down at her before moving his eyes back at the busy crowd. So having a birthday on your girlfriends favorite holiday wasn't nearly as bad as he thought. He leaned back looking down at the girl who he was sure was goddess. Never had be been so lucky to find someone like her. She craved sex like a man and Roy was always happy to oblige. He gave her sweet smile taking notes for her birthday. His hand moved to his thigh as he bit his lip.

Jinx kissed over the zipper of his pants. He was already hard and this angle her perfect pale breasts practically spilling out of her dress all he could think about was her. She wasn't the biggest fan of swallowing, but it was his birthday and here the option wasn't allow for much else. She slowly unzipped him, using her fingers she gently pulled him free of his boxers bring her lips to softly kiss his tip. Before letting her tongue barely lap over it. Then she slowly wrote his name over his tip with her tongue before licking down the length of him. Then even slower licking back up. She carefully wrapped her lips around him, knowing just where to lick, she slowly began to move up and down on him. Sucking with just the right amount of pressure. Her hands holding his hips still.

Garth caught sight of the birthday boy, seemingly by himself. He walked over standing at the other side of the table. "That's quite some girl you have found yourself, where did she run off to?" He asked looking around noticing sugary cocktail still sitting on the table.

Roy grabbed his drink and fought the urge to moan. ' _Sweet Jesus.'_ "She's in the bathroom she should be coming any second." He said almost cryptically to him but knew it was only a warning for what was happening underneath the table.

Garth rose a brow but didn't seem to think anything was odd about him sitting there. "I'm going to go get a drink, want anything birthday boy?" He asked turning a bit. Jinx worked to not giggle, she carefully kept up her assault. Now letting her tongue give those gentle shocks he'd grown to love.

"Uhg...Uh. no I'm good." He choked out. He watched the dark haired man leave, his hand grabbing a fist full of wig hair. He let go wishing it was her pink silk hair but he knew it came with the costume. She looked up at him glad Garth had walked away. As her tongue moved over him he bit his lip. "Sweet mother... Jinx baby."

She softly sucking on him still. She braced herself for what she knew would be coming soon. He moaned as his hips bucked into her face. Colors flashed over his eyes as he lost it and gripped the seat under him.

"Jinx I think I love you." He admitted in a faint voice.

Jinx licked her dry lips before whipping her mouth on her black sleeve she slowly came out from under the table. "Do you mean that Roy?" Her voice was soft almost skittish, she took a big gulp of her drink, her eyes never straying from his.

Roy had moment where he almost felt torn he looked at her grabbing her waist he pulled her to him so they were just inches apart. "I know it's way too fast." His green irises shining in the dim lit room.

"Time is irrelevant baby. Is that how you truly feel?" she pressed. Her warm body next to his. "I do know how I feel..."

He nodded. "I do I think you've got me hooked." His mouth ghosting over hers.

Jinx smiled."I cast a spell on you." She joked. "I love you Roy."

"I love you too Clover." He answered kissing her deeply.


End file.
